Rukawa's Talkative Mind
by miku
Summary: The title says it all. This is shounen-ai... ^^;; R & R please! ^^;


Rukawa's Talkative Mind By miku 

Standard disclaimer applies in this fic 

Warning: somewhat OOC Rukawa but who knows… maybe this is true

The do'aho made another stupid idea again - just what everybody could expect from him anyway. Fujima Kenji, that ever cutie face of Shoyo together with Hanagata Toru and Hasegawa Kazushi came and bid us good luck. Sheesh… we don't need it though. I'm here anyway and with me, Shohoku would be the strongest team in Kanagawa and in Japan! Okay, so I still have to defeat Sendoh Akira! What the hey, _my_ team got to enter National Championship and not _his_. 

Okay. So I do really feel sorry for him. And for myself too. It's such a shame, you know. I've gonna miss to see him playing. I've gonna miss him guarding me. Honestly? … *grins* Later sweet…

Now, now… so back to the stupid idea of that red-headed monkey. So Kenji-cutie came with those two… YOU KNOW WHAT?! I think… I _just_ think you know… that there's something going on with the bespectacled center of Shoyo and Kenji-cutie. I think they're getting it on!!! Shucks! I'm getting hot… just to think about the two of them… I should've been in Hanagata's place. Kenji's hot!! Oh well… Toru's hot too. And I think he's really sexy sans those glasses. I saw him once without his glasses, you know, our fight with Shoyo and the do'aho made a dunk, a good one I have to admit, and knocked him! 

Oh, okay. About the stupid idea anyway… so Sakuragi, "do'aho" sounds much better, challenged the three. OH! I FORGOT! SILLY ME! The reporter of Ryonan High was there too! Err… okay… a member of the Ryonan's basketball team actually… Aida Hikoichi. Oh, okay. So the do'aho challenged them to a game. And Hikoichi was very excited, you know! He actually called his team to play too!! 

And the game started. I was fixing myself beside, I can't believe it too, the do'aho. Okay, okay. Honestly, I think he's hot too, you know? Just his red head to the top of it… and he's muscles… and he's really tall, taller than me, and well-built. He's broad. And sometimes I could just imagine myself leaning against that hard chest. And then he would kiss me, tongue and all, maybe do even more than that… damn… I'm getting aroused! 

Okay, okay… so Ikegami came. We were still waiting for one member, and that's supposedly, my Akira. 

Oh…

Wait…

Did I just say, "My Akira"?

Sigh… okay… okay… As what I've started telling you a while ago, I'll miss him… and the physical contact whenever we play. You have to admit it, Akira's _sooooo_ sexy! The way he smiles, the way he dribbles and dunk… the way just stands… the way he fixes his shorts… oh-oh… avoid the topic or else… the atmosphere's getting heavy! *sweat*

Back to the game!! 

So one player is still needed for the game to start. And the do'aho, dumb as ever, chose to play with our opponent!! Could you imagine that?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pity him and Uozumi came! HAHAHAHAHAHA! So Sakuragi was forced to be on the bench and just watch _me_ play! 

Okay, so the game started and do I have to tell you the details? You know me! I'M THE GREATEST SUPER ROOKIE IN THE WHOLE JAPAN AND SOON TO BE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!

The game did bore me somehow… even though there's Kenji-cutie and sexy-Toru. Give Uozumi to Gori, I don't give a damn to him! All he does is yell like a mad gorilla anyway. 

But you know what????

SENDOH CAME!!!!!!

And he looked so sexy as ever with his pinkish large shirt which was still slug-fitting his gorgeous body! AHHHH!!!! I can help him get change!!!!! But I could not, right? I am known as the cold and unfeeling Ice King. Girls flock to me like hell and I do enjoy it, you know? But I don't want to be obvious! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Be envious Sakuragi!!!!

Oh…

But then, if you'll sleep with me for one night, I'll give all those girls to you… *grins*

So back to my ever-so-sexy-hunk-Akira. He was quick in changing you know? I could help him make it slower… *grins*

And then, the game started again. And other Ryonan boys came too. Fukuda and Ikegami. The game's getting exciter than ever!!!! Of course, because I'm gonna play against my ever-so-sexy-hunk-Akira again!!!! And not to mention, Kenji-cutie and sexy-Toru's still around… I'm in heaven…

And the do'aho soon got his chance to play.

Oh well…

I told you he's sexy too so I think he's qualified.

Anyway, the game ended and we won as expected by me. *grins*

But I'm not happy because of that. You know why??? Akira was staring madly at me all the time!!! WAAAIIII!!!! He would glance at me at times and then smile!!!!! WAAAAIIII!!! He thought I did not notice them huh! How could I?!!! And then at the end of the game, he was still staring at me!!!!! And guess what!? He went to me after the game!!!!! We could not be alone though, there were still many people around, and Sakuragi was even beside me mocking Fukuda. Poor Fukutski… tsk tsk tsk…

Oh well…

It was not too long though before they left. 

Sigh. I wish they could've stayed longer. I wish Akira could've stayed longer.

Oh? You're asking what did he tell me after the game? HE SAID I'M SO BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, WONDERFUL, SEXY, HOT… blah blah blah blah and I should spend one night with him! You don't believe? Oh well… why would you anyway? It's a lie after all. He just told me that I've improved greatly… and that I talked a lot with him during the game… He said he wanted to hear my voice often…

He's so sweet, na?????

Na????

Na????

Okay, okay… then he asked me if we could play one-on-one once I get back after the National Championship. Who am I to refuse anyway??? He's Sendoh Akira after all!!!!

Oh well… then… then… So when we returned, after bagging second place anyway, he came to me at Shohoku high… and then we went out and watched movie and so on… I was tired but who cares anyway?!?! I'm with him!!!!

*grins*

And after a few more days and weeks of going out… 

------

"Thinking about us again, Kaede?" Sendoh asked silently, snuggling to Rukawa's neck. 

"How did you know?" the raven boy asked innocently, pouting slightly.

Sendoh lifted himself up and trapped Rukawa underneath him. He lightly kissed him at the lips and smiled seductively, "You're obvious when you does that. You grin crazily every time…" he answered huskily and kissed Rukawa again.

**OWARI**

Sorry… I just want to give myself some time off… ehehehehehe…. ^_^;;;


End file.
